Skinny Glee Love
by thewildginger
Summary: Everyone has their secrets. But what do they do when the secret is the same, love. Glee spends the summer in the Anderson lake house where secrets get revealed. Jarley/Blam/Klaine/Quinntana/Kyder It is ship madness. do not own characters
1. Chapter 1

Marley POV

"Excuse me? Miss Rose? Hi, I am Miss Pillsbury and I will be your guidance counselor. If you ever need anything feel free to come and speak to me!" As I looked around I saw her office was meticulously cleaned and organized. Almost too organized. Everything was in its place, and that included pamphlets with regards to almost every topic you can think of. I am pretty sure I saw one saying, "So You Like Throwing Up?" I looked back in front of me to see the small ginger woman handing me a half sheet of paper. My fingers accidentally grazed hers as I took the paper. "This is your schedule. Do you need any help finding anything?" She asked as she sanitized her hands. I quietly shook my head and turned to leave the office with a quiet thank you mumbled under my breath.

There is nothing worse than being lost in a big school when the halls are crowded and all eyes are on you. Maybe I would not have made such a large ripple in everyone's day-to-day doings if not for being transferred here during the last quarter of school. I put my head down into my map and tried to figure out where I was going. When I found my first class is went up to the teacher and introduced myself. "Hi, I am Marley Rose, and I am in your class now." I fumbled through the books in my arms to find the sheet Miss Pillsbury gave me and passed it along to him.

"I am Mr. Ryan and welcome to Chemistry Honors. You can take a seat anywhere you want." I automatically spotted a seat in the very back and made my way to it sinking down in the chair, wanting to be anywhere but where I am. At least he didn't make me stand in front of the class and introduce myself.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the rest of my teachers. By the time lunch came around I had to stand up in front of four of my classes and say something interesting about me. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just said, "Kitty Wilde is my cousin." That seemed to be enough information. My peers were suddenly so interested in anything I had to say. Here is the thing about Kitty, not only is she the prettiest girl I have ever met; with bleach blonde hair and a toned body, she is also the head Cheerio here at McKinley High. Everyone wanted to be around her because anyone who was, was seen as popular, and that is what high school is. One giant popularity contest. And even though her and I have almost nothing in common, all anyone cares about is where you fall on the food chain.

As soon as I heard the bell for lunch, I jumped up and made my way to Kitty's locker. "Oh hey Marls! How is your first day going?"

"Fine, I hope you don't mind I told people that we are related."

She chuckled at my comment and took my hand. "Of course not! But I do have to eat with the Cheerios today so I won't be able to eat lunch with you but don't worry! I know some people that I think you will mesh with perfectly." Kitty drove me through a serpentine path of tables and crowds until we came up to one with four people already enjoying their lunches. "You guys, this is my cousin Marley. She just moved up here from Los Angeles, and she needs a place to eat lunch. Can she sit here?" They looked among themselves and nodded to her. She gave me a hug and left to go sit with the other cheerleaders.

"Have a seat. I am Blaine!" I carefully sat and smiled at him. The first thing about him that caught my attention was his hair. It was a very dark brown and looked as if it might be curly if he didn't plaster it down with hair gel. As soon as Blaine introduced himself to me, the others followed suit. A pretty Asian girl smiled at me, "I am Tina and this is Artie." She said motioning to a very dork-chic boy in a wheelchair. "And I am Unique. Yes, I am biologically male. And yes, I am in drag."

I could tell she was very used to having to defend who she is to people. "You don't have to explain yourself to me." I said with a shy smile. I could see a little bit of relief on her face, followed by a reciprocated grin. "So how do you guys know Kitty?"

Artie spoke up, "We are all in glee club together."

Glee club? I couldn't picture Kitty in glee to save my life. "Really?"

Blaine grinned, "Yes. It is so much fun. We meet after school every day in the choir room. Hey! You should come to today's meeting!"

"Oh, I don't about that. I don't really sing to anyone but my dog. And even that is only on special occasions."

Tina produced a very lighthearted laugh. "How about this? Why don't you just sit in today. You can sing if you want but you won't have to. Just see what we do." I nodded in agreement and we all finished our lunches with talks of good and bad teachers, the do's and do not's here, and other things I needed to know just to survive at McKinley. I took off a little before the bell rang so I could find my next class, even though I couldn't focus on anything they were teaching. I was actually really excited about glee after school.

As the last bell rang, I went to my locker to unload my books when I bumped into Unique. "Oh I am so sorry!"

"No worries Marley. Do you want to walk with me to Glee?"

"I would love to thank you! Wait, where do I sit?"

"You can sit with me. I normally sit next to no one else so you can have that seat. Sound good?" She held out her hand for a high five and I enthusiastically obliged.

A young handsome man walked into the room with a grin from ear to ear on his face. "Okay! Before we begin this weeks assignment, I see a new face. Hi! You are?"

I felt my face turn an unattractive shade of scarlet. "I'm Marley Rose."

Kitty spoke up, "That is my cousin. She just moved in with me." She looked back at me and gave me a wink.

"Well, Marley, I am Mr. Schuester. Welcome to glee. This week, we are going to be doing duets. But who you are partnered with will be via random selection. Marley? Can I add you into the mix?"

Immediately I got nervous but I nodded against my better judgment. "Partners are; Jake and Artie, Tina and Kitty, Sam and Marley, Ryder and Brittany, Unique and Blaine, Joe and Sugar. I want everyone to perform by the end of the week. I asked Emma to help me give you an example." The guidance counselor I had seen earlier walked into the room and gave a quick kiss on the cheek. The band began playing "Eternal Flame" to each other. Their eyes never broke contact and their feelings could be felt by everyone else in the room.

"That gave me goose bumps." Some kid with dreadlocks and sandals said behind me when the adults finished their performance.

I started to pick up all of my things to leave but I was stopped by a fit boy with blonde hair, he looked as if he could be the quarterback of the football team or something of the sort, I could tell he had prominent muscles even through his loose fitting tee. "Hi, I am Sam. I guess we are going to be duet partners." He put out a hand for me to shake but in trying to free up a hand, I managed to drop all of my things.

"I am sorry! I am so clumsy." I started putting everything back in my bag and I noticed Sam was picking up my books. "You don't have to do that!"

He shrugged, "I know. It kinda was my fault you dropped them in the first place. It is only right I help you pick the up. Do you need help carrying your stuff?"

"No. But thank you." I took my books from him and turned to leave the room.

"Hey, Marley, wait up!" Blaine came up to me, "How are you getting home?"

"Well, Kitty has Cheerio practice so am just going to walk to her house. It is right around the corner."

"Do you want a ride? I am driving Sam and he lives only a few houses down from Kitty."

I shook my head and told them I needed to figure out my way around anyway, and started out of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake POV

Walking into school today, I could hear the whispers about a transfer student. Honestly, I didn't think anything of it until I walked into glee and saw her sitting next to Unique. She looked so nervous, slouched in her seat, like she was trying to hide. But even slouched I could tell she was beautiful.

"Earth to Puckerman! Dude, what are you staring at?" Ryder punched me in the arm.

"You need to snap out of it. Oh hey new girl. Dibs!" He jokingly pushed me and ran off, I chased him to our seats in the back row. "But seriously dude, dibs."

"I heard you the first time." I was about that time that Mr. Shue Walked in the room, I want paying attention until I realized he was talking to the new girl, "I'm Marley Rose." She said quietly. Marley. For the rest of glee, no matter how hard I tried, I could not focus. I kept finding myself staring at her. And when we were dismissed, I had no idea what our assignment was or anything else for that matter.

"Ryder, what's the assignment?" I asked as we made our way down the sidewalk to my house.

"Were you really not paying attention? Its duets week. Your partner is Artie. What's with you today?!" He turned to me, walking backwards.

"Nothing, I pulled an all-nighter so I must have fallen asleep or something."

"Well are we still up for GTA 5?"

"Shit! Sorry bro. Puck is visiting and we are going to do some family dinner. See you tomorrow." I said walking up the steps to my house. Before I could get to the door, I saw my older half brother on the pitch swing. "Hey Puck!"

"Hey little Puck! What's up, brother?" He put his hand out for me to shake it and as soon as I grabbed it, he pulled me in for a hug. When he sat back down he motioned for me to take the empty spot next him. We talked for the better part of an hour about life and what he was doing in L.A. We also talked about me and what was new in the glee club.

"How long are you going to be here for?"

"Um, well, I actually wanted to talk to you about that, I am moving back!" He said with a smile.

"Puck that's awesome!" I exclaimed. We could hear my mom calling to us for dinner, so we ran inside. "Hey mom. Dinner smells great. I love spaghetti!" I said giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi my sweet boy. Go wash before you sit."

Mrs. Puckerman, Puck's mom, gave him a quick hug. " Noah, you too."

When we were all settled in at the table, general conversation was lightly tossed back and forth about school and friends but nothing really interesting. Even though my mom and Mrs. Puckerman have gotten over the initial hatred of each other, you could still feel the tensions. It is no secret that Mrs. Puckerman blamed my mom for her husband leaving her. But he left us too so they at least there is one thing they had in common. Mrs. Puckerman wouldn't stop talking about how happy she was to see Puck moving back. My mom, smiled at her and then Puck, "I am also really glad you are moving back. Jake looks up to you. I know he is excited. Right honey?"

"Really mom? Can we not? And mom, may I please be excused?" She nodded and I took the dishes from the table, put them in the sink and then went to my room. Not too long after I heard a knock on the door and Puck walked in. "I don't know why you bother knocking when you never wait for an answer."

"It is more of a warning than a question. So anyway, what song are you and Artie doing?" I just shrugged at the question. I honestly completely forgot about glee until he brought it up.

"What is up with you? What are you thinking about bro?"

Before I could realize what I was saying I told him, "Marley."

He looked at me with a stupid grin on his face. "Should have known it was a girl. Alright, who is Marley?"

"I don't know really. New girl. She just got transferred to McKinley and today was her first day. You remember Kitty? Well it is her cousin. I don't know Puck. There is something about her, I just can't explain it."

"If she is related to Kitty then she really shouldn't be too much of a challenge for a little Puckerman charm." He said with a wink. I had forgotten about his little fling with her. "Is she in glee?" I nodded. "So sing her a song. Make that your duet song. Just be subtle, start off with the dream eyes and a wink. I know you have done this before. You want the girl? Man up, bro. Oh, our moms are going on a cruise next week. Trying to become closer or something like that. That means I am in charge. " He patted me on the back and walked out of the room.

-

"Great job Tina and Kitty. We have time for one more duet. Volunteers?" I looked at Artie and he nodded, so we went up to the front of the room.

The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson  
Artie: Hey Pretty Baby With The  
High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of  
Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of  
Your Walk,  
Your Talk, Your Dress

Jake: I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me

Of course, the glee club took this opportunity to sing the echo.

Both: The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

My eyes scanned around the room and seemed to land on Marley. She was looking down at the ground.

Artie: I Like The Feelin' You're  
Givin' Me  
Just Hold Me Baby And I'm  
In Ecstasy  
Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine  
To Five  
To Buy You Things To Keep  
You By My Side

Jake: I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Just Promise Baby, You'll  
Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You  
Satisfied

As we all sang the chorus, I made my way to Marley, singing to every girl I passed. When I finally got to her I lifted her chin up and winked at her. Her cheeks turned a bright red as she looked back down towards the ground. With a big grin on my face I took Unique's hand and brought her to the floor and danced together. Artie took Brittany's hand and brought her down to dance. Soon one by one everyone joined in on the dance party.

Both: Cause You're The One For Me  
The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)


	3. Chapter 3

Sam POV

The minute I heard Mr. Shue say that I was going to be working with Marley, I was a little bit excited. Pretty much the only people I sing with are Brittany and Blaine, not that I have a problem with that. I mean, Brittany is my girlfriend and she is totally kick ass.

And Blaine is my best friend. But I am glad that I get a change of pace. Plus, I know how it feels to be the new kid. I grew up changing schools.

"You know, I should probably hear you sing before we have to perform. Not that I am doubting you can. I just think we should practice the song."  
The first day that is went over to her house to practice, she was really shy and didn't even want to sing in front of me. But when she did, it was amazing. Almost like Rachel Berry amazing.

That was not the only way she surprised me. I found out she likes a lot of the same stuff I do and she has this way about her that just makes people want to talk to her.  
I think the most surprising thing was that she was almost the exact opposite of Kitty.

"She isn't what you think she is. Well at least not to me. Growing up Kitty was always my best friend, until I moved. But now that I am back it almost feels like I haven't missed anything. You can't tell her I told you any of this. I understand she has a reputation to protect." She told Blaine and I when we were eating dinner at Breadstix the night after we were performed.

I realised that I never thought to ask why she moved to Lima. I have definitely heard many different stories though. None of them seemed realistic enough to be true. I heard she just got out of rehab and had no where else to go because her parents kicked her out. I heard her mom died when she was little and her dad was sent away because he snapped and tried to kill himself. But I figured I should ask her. "So why did you move back?"

I could see her thinking hard. Debating. "I had a really hard time at my old school with bullies and my parents had decided it was better for me not to go to that school. So Kitty's mom volunteered to take me in. I just wish they would have waited until the school year was over."

"The only person you really need to worry about is Miss Sylvester. But being Kitty's cousin I don't see why she would give you a problem." Blaine told her.

I figured it was a good idea to change the subject. "So Marley, seeing anyone you think is cute at McKinley? Besides us." I said and elbowed Blaine.

She smiled and tucked one side of her hair behind her ear. "Well, that Jake kid in glee is really cute." Almost immediately we started shaking our heads.

Blaine said in almost a hushed voice, "Don't do it Marley. Don't fall for his charm. I know it is hard but, you have to resist. You have to understand, womanizing runs in his family."

"I thought he seemed nice." She said looking down at her arm with a frown on her face.

I put a hand on hers, "Marls, he is just looking out for you. You are worth more than someone who tends to not have the best record with girls." She just nodded.

"I think I should go home actually. My mom wants me to clean before the end of the day. Blaine, will you drive me home?"

"Marley, I wasn't trying to upset you." He said regretfully, and I instinctively put a hand on his arm for support.

She shook her head, "No, you didn't. You just can't judge a book by its cover I guess."  
"Are you sure you want to go home?" I asked her in a soft voice. She nodded and stood, Blaine and I followed suit.

The car ride was kind of awkward, no one spoke to each other except little small talk.

When Marley walked into her house, Blaine turned to me, "Am I an ass? I really wasn't trying to be mean! She is so sweet and I know he will easily crush her."

"No, you were just looking out for her. Do you want to come in and hang out? The new Walking Dead is recorded and its still early.

"Yea. Sure." He still looked really sad.

"Blaine, don't beat yourself up, someone had to tell her. Come here." I said and stopped him before he sat on the couch. He walked over to me and I wrapped my arms around him. It was really the first long hug I had in a long time and I honestly never wanted to let go. I felt him wrap his arms back around me.

"Thank you Sam. I'm fine." He pulled away and I wondered if maybe it was too long of a hug. I just loved the way Blaine felt in my arms. I mean- no! He is a great friend. My best friend. "Sam, do you want some hot chocolate? I think I am going to make some while you start the show." I nodded and plopped down on the couch.

I found myself watching Blaine's reaction to the show more than the show itself. He is so easily scared, makes me wonder why he watches horror so much. The more the show goes on, the closer he scoots to me. It always happens and yet I haven't paid any mind to it until just recently. It is like, like... every part of me that he touches tingles. I have only ever had this happen one other time. And I knew I couldn't afford feeling this way again. Not after what happened the last time...

As if to snap me out of my trance, my phone started ringing. I got up and walked to the kitchen before I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it is Puck. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing I think. Why?"

"Because I am throwing Glee Party Take Two with the new generation. The tradition has to go on. Jake made sure that everyone else is in. We were just curious about you, Blaine, And Marley."

"Well I am in and I am sure Blaine is too. But I am not too sure about Marley. She isn't really a party animal. But I will talk to her if you want."

"Yea. Do that. I want all of glee to be there. Tomorrow. Eight. Jake's house." And with a click, he was gone.

"What was that?" Blaine asked from the couch.

"We have a party to go to tomorrow. Now we just have to get Marley in on it."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine POV

"Marley, what are you doing tonight?" I heard Ryder ask as we sat in glee. She shrugged. "Well, Jake is having a glee party and I was wondering if you were going."

"I wasn't planning on it. I really have to study for U.S. History." She said frankly, not paying him much attention. Kitty was sitting a row behind us.

"She doesn't really party Ryder." She spit out at him. I turned to look at her, wondering what had caused such nasty-ness. She was glaring at Ryder and Ryder back at her.

"Well, maybe she would if she was asked. Marley, would you please go to the party with me?"

She turned to me, "Are you going?" I nodded. "Then sure. Why not." Kitty was fuming.

And Ryder just grinned and walked away.

"High five bro!" He said to Jake as they went to sit down.

"Why?"

"I'm going to your party with Marley!" He exclaimed, hand still in the air. Jake turned forward, ignoring the gesture. The rest of glee was spent with Kitty and Jake tapping their feet and ignoring whatever anyone was saying. If I hadn't had my mind on other things, I would have looked more into what the situation was. But my thoughts were on last night. My dream. And it was not a normal dream but rather a VERY sexy dream staring none other than Mr. Sam Evans. That hug last night made my entire body tingle. As I sat in glee, I remembered the dream.

_"Can I talk to you?" Sam said to me as we watched TV. He leaned over and paused the show, grabbing my full attention._

_"Yes?" Before I knew what was going on, he was holding onto my waist, pulling my close to him. When our faces where inches apart, he just stared into my eyes._

_"Blaine, I... I don't know how to say this but..." He was taking so long in between words and I could tell he was becoming very annoyed with himself._

_"Sam, just tell me. You know you can tell me anything. I am your best friend. It is kinda what I am here for._

_"That is the thing. That is the problem. I don't-"_

_"You don't what?" I asked him, very confused as to what was going on. Did I miss something?_

_"Please don't hate me." He whispered, carefully closing the gap in between him and I. His hand lightly lifted my chin and his eyes never left mine, except for when he closed them to place a gentle kiss on my lips. _

_I could feel all of the wind knocked out of my lungs. "Sam," I managed to stutter out. "I... I just.. but..." Before I could protest anymore, he closed the gap once more, but this time with more confidence and urgency. It was like he was testing the waters before he jumped in with both feet. Eventually, I noticed that I was kissing him back. My body started to defy everything my brain was telling it to do. Even though my mind reminded me of my commitment to Kurt, my body just wanted to feel how Sam was making me feel. His hands slowly reached up under my shirt. They were so cold I leaned back, taking in a sharp breath._

_"Please don't tell me to stop." He said, pleading even more with his eyes than with his words. I nodded and stood up, offering him a hand. He looked at me in disbelief but took my hand anyway. I let him lead me to my bedroom. I stood in front of him, slowly taking off my shirt and my pants. He mirrored my actions and I took a step up to him and took his image in. I almost wanted to make a map of it in my brain. A map to let me always remember this moment. A map of his perfect six pack abs and his deep V cut. His broad shoulders and thick arms decorated with bulging arm veins. He was a sight for sore eyes. With one hand I traced his abs down to his belly button, lingering there before I followed his happy trail down to the tip of his boxers. "Blaine," He moaned. The sound made every hair on my body stand on end. Sam's breath was labored and shallow as he crashed his body into mine, I stumbled back with the force Sam exerted. Luckily there was a wall behind me that I was caught by. He took my hands in his and lifted them above my head while he smashed his lips into mine. Every part of him was pressed on me and I could not help myself but to wriggle one hand free and reach to grab a handful of his hair. he used his free hand to pull me by the small of my back into his hips. The friction between us was almost too much to handle. With a tilt of my head, Sam took to kissing my neck. No doubt he was going to leave a mark but neither of us cared. He stopped and looked back at me winking as if to make a promise of what was to come._

I snapped back into reality. That night I had to let go before I had an issue. I don't know what made this happen. I never before had any issues with Sam's touches. I never even noticed. But it is like I have a heightened Sam sensor lately.

I hope he isn't noticing that I am trying to keep the space between him too. It just makes me uncomfortable how I have been feeling about him lately. Don't get me wrong, I have always admired his looks. That is one of the reasons I had become friends with him when I had first moved to Lima. Most of me believed I was only having feelings for Sam because Kurt was so far away.

I haven't seen him in the flesh for about two months. He is working so hard at school and with his new job in New York that even our Skype sessions were few and far between. Life was a dream before he moved, we hung out all the time and always had something to say. Now that we have missed so much of each others lives, it is easier just to say nothing is going on rather than fill him in. And even for the first few months we talked everyday all day. But still I couldn't shake this feeling of abandonment. I mean, I transferred to McKinley specifically to be with him and less than a year later he leaves for school. Not even a college close, I could have dealt with that. He moved states away. I knew that Sam could feel how sad I was getting because he started to let me decide everything that we would do and he kept trying to make me laugh. I really appreciated that and him being around a lot. He was so considerate and I don't know how anyone could spend as much time getting to know him as I have and not feeling anything for him.

Sam walked up to me and waved his hand in front of my face, "Blaine! You awake over there? I've been talking to you forever. Where is your head at? Anyway, as I was saying, I have football practice like normal today, so Ryder is driving me home. You are going to Puck's party right?" I nodded and walked towards my car, seeing I had missed a call from Kurt not two minutes before. My heart jumped and I quickly called him back.

"Hey, stranger!" I said excitedly as he answered my call.

"Hey! How are you? I am so sorry that we haven't talked lately. Work is insane. Especially starting later today until Monday. So I just wanted to give you a quick call before things got too crazy."

"Well, thank you for thinking of me." I said almost resentfully. I knew that he had to do what he had to do but sometimes I just wish he would put me before everything else.

"Blaine," he said with a big sigh, "I am sorry. I know that this is all of my fault, but I miss you so much." I could hear that he was about to cry.

"No, it isn't your fault. You are seeing a lot of success and I am so proud of you. Sometimes it just hurts how much I miss you. But you are going to see me soon right? The plan is that I am coming up this summer still, right?" And by the hesitation in his voice I could tell that the answer was no. "Don't worry about it. We will work things out. I love you Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine." I dropped my phone in the center console of my car and just sat in the driver's seat. Before I could even process how I felt, I started bawling. I didn't even know what exactly I was crying about but I felt like my heart was about to burst open.

"What am I doing?!" I said through sobs to myself, questioning how I felt about Sam and my relationship with Kurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Jake POV

As people started showing up, drinks started flowing. Everyone from glee had made their entrance, except Marley and Ryder. I felt very dubious about this date. Recently Ryder was none stop talk about this girl he met from another school that he was seriously into, so for him to go from that to all of the sudden asking Marley out on a date was very odd to me. Puck handed me a beer, "Relax, bro. What are you so worried about? Blaine told me that she would be here."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "Oh yea. She will. But as Ryder's date. So it really doesn't matter."

Puck pointed at the door, "Well at least someone is going to have a good night." He said to me as some boy walked through the door. "That is Blaine's boy friend, Kurt." Blaine and Sam were sitting down in the living room talking on the couch between themselves and Tina, when Tina started making loud shrieking sounds and jumping up and down. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her, noticing Kurt.

"I was trying to be sneaky but thank you Tina. It is nice that you are happy to see me." Kurt said, shortly before Blaine jumped over the back of the couch to catch Kurt in his arms. The smile on his face was bright enough to power New York City for a week. Everyone ran over to him to say hi but him and Blaine didn't separate for what felt like quite a few minutes.

In all of this distraction, no one saw Ryder open the door for Marley: no one except me. I nudged my brother in the stomach, "That's her." I said over all of the voices and excited squeals, taking a big gulp of the beer that was in my hand.

"No… Is that? Is that Marley Rose?" He asked me. But I noticed he wasn't actually waiting for an answer, because he knew who she was. "LEE!" He yelled.

"NOAH?!" She exclaimed, her eyes scanning the room until they landed upon Puck.

She left Ryder's side to run to Puck and jump up into his arms. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?!"

"I live here now. This is my brother, Jake." He said pointing to me. I smiled at her.

"I didn't know you were a Puckerman! It all makes so much sense now! How are you Noah?" She said as he pulled her back into another hug. I was so confused so she decided to let me in on what was going on and how they new each other. "Noah was cleaning my mom's pool for awhile back in LA. We became really close when I started having issues in school. He was one of my best friends. And when I had to move so suddenly, I never got to say goodbye."

Her eyes started to water and my half brother had a very serious look on his face. "No tears. But I missed you. And I am so glad you found the glee club. It helped me a lot. Speaking of, how are you? I mean, are you really okay?"

She blinked the tears out and opened her eyes wide, "Oh, um, yea. I am so fine now. All better. Thanks for asking. But back to you! How have you been?"

Before Puck could answer her, Ryder came up to us. "Hate to interrupt this little mini party, but Marley, come be my date and dance with me."

She looked back at Puck who told her that they had plenty of time to catch up and she left by Ryder's side. I looked at Puck, who was still blinking in disbelief. "Why did you not tell me that it was Marley Rose this whole time?"

"Now please tell me how in the hell I was supposed to know about you and her knowing each other?!"

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes, "Will he hurt her?"

"Who? Ryder? I sure hope not."

"Jake, you need to look out for her! Listen to me, she is fragile. And I don't know how she will take it if he fucks her over. Please take care of her."

I looked at him, "Puck, do you know something I don't?"

His eyes were intense. "I know a lot you don't know little brother. But when it comes to Marley, I think I might know more than anyone. She is not someone to hit and quit so if you are looking for a one night stand, don't even fucking try it. You may be my brother but if you hurt her I will kick your ass."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't. I can't say the same for Ryder, but I would never hurt her. I think she is special. Special enough for you to be sticking up for her. What happened between you two?"

Puck looked as though he didn't want to answer my question. Or maybe more so that he didn't know how. "I was in the right place at the right time. At first I tried it was just like she was another one, but she started showing me who she was and it was... I don't know. She's one of a kind. And she hasn't been the same after..."

"After? After what?"

"That's really not my business to tell, Jake. Just keep an eye on her okay?" He walked away, going up the stairs and into his room. It really wasn't like Puck to leave in the middle of a party, let alone his own party.

I decided to go sit next to Sam, who looked like the awkward third party to the obviously passionate Klaine reunion. "You look lonely Sam. Why aren't you socializing?"

"Not really in the mood." He said with little to no emotion which wasn't like him at all either. This was definitely a weird night. I handed him a beer that I had brought over. I knew he wasn't a big drinker but he looked like he could really use it.

Sure enough he took it from my hand and began chugging. "Slow down killer." Once he finished it, he handed me the empty can and told me he was going to go mingle, leaving me on my own.

Eventually Unique came to sit by me. "Marley looks like she is having fun with Ryder. I always thought he was in a relationship."

I shrugged my shoulders. "You know, there really is no telling with him." I sat there watching them together, dancing and being happy. I known I should have been happy for him but in reality I could not be more annoyed. But as I was watching Ryder and Marley, I saw Kitty making her way towards the dining room area. On her way there, she ran into Marley and spilled almost all of her beer onto Marley. Instead of apologizing she mumbled something about watching where she was going and stormed off to get more to drink.

Marley stood there not knowing what to do until Tina and Unique ran to her aid and took her to the bathroom to get cleaned off. And when she came out, all clean, she moved on like it had never even happened. "I say we do karaoke. Who is in?"

This being a glee club party, everyone was ecstatic at the idea so we all gathered in the living room around the karaoke machine and got the party rolling. "Who will start?" I asked, sitting down on the couch next to Tina.

Sam jumped up and programmed a song to play. He grabbed the mic and cleared his throat.


End file.
